User blog:9mm killer/Easter Egg from Rosalina
Evil God Side Extra Costumes (With Themes) Seran - Black Priest Outfit - Cyber Rogue - Topless - Demon Gangster - Dark Knight Song Han - Black Priest Outfit - Death Missionary Outfit - Dead Emperor Outfit - Taoist Outfit - Ganlim Trainee Eternia - White Priest Outfit - Code: Raphael - Bartender Outfit - ULTRA CKM Suit MK-II - Machine Princess’ Nano body suit Fellina - White Priestess Outfit - Night Ballroom Gown - Shredded Dress - Tuxedo - Fallen Noble outfit Alkas - White Leather Jacket - Hugin’s Dress - Dominatrix Outfit - Evil God Priestess Robe - Mastermind Outfit Chaos Side Extra Costumes (With Themes) (Songs belong to their original artists) BA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRDprxriv-0 Final Form Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMq8koilKlA Past BA Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaklRhR4b8I - Faustius’ Vacation Outfit - True Bloody Angel - Ryou’s Clothing and Cuffs - BA’s Armor - Primordial Darkness Form - Judgment Mode - Nirvana Mode - Darrion’s Armor - Leather Jacket and Gloves Rosalina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm2J__huP8o - Primordial Darkness Form - Nanotech Bodysuit - Futuristic Biker Girl - CKM-Rosalina - CKM-ULTRA’s Armor - Giga Breaker Form - Rock On! T-shirt and Pants Nynx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dVKMla1LAY - Primordial Darkness Form - Gangster Clothes - Maid Outfit - Sweater at home - Bunnysuit - Duster Jacket with Sheathed Schmitars - Scientist Baphomet Outfit Ingrid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ckDg2hZPq4 - Warrior’s Kimono - Zipanguan Painter - Kunoichi Armor - Sling Bikini - Boxer Equipment - Primordial Darkness form - Bathrobe Stellia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCSgT1axxdY - Blood Reaper - Shredded & Stained Dress - Dark Priestess - Primordial Darkness form - Lightning Breaker Suit - Lost Lands Armor - Fem-BA’s Outfit - Bikini - Imposter Angel’s Robe Luke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TzBF9faGFo - General in White - Primordial Darkness Form - Town Soldier - Swimming Trunks - Manservant Tuxedo - Wasteland Armor with Gas Mask - Aristocrat Outfit Talia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV_Dgo3qE8E - Executioner’s Robes - Hellhound Form - Salamander Form - Scottish Bagpipes - Female Wrestler - P.E. Teacher Maria (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiON-E7HXh8 ) - Fury Valkyrie Armor - Cooking Apron and Oven Mitts - Gym Shorts and Tight Shirt - Dark Valkyrie Amor - Stephanie’s Outfit - Two Piece Bikini - Phoenix Armor Lucia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV6E13xODyA - Teacher’s Blouse and Skirt - Order Priestess - Dark Priestess - Moon Priestess - Alchemist Witch - Annalisa’s Uniform - Librarian Outfit Geneva (DLC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct4M9UXI0l0 - Eliana’s Armor - Sun Goddess Robes - Ignis Form - Dark Angel Robes - Archangel Robes - Mummy bandages Anastelle (DLC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaB-7wnj5Ag - Human Form - Pharaoh Robes - Dark Elf Gear - Lilim Outfit - Golden Diva Outfit Faustius (DLC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-_sPLDsnoA Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ9OCb9Wi1A Mercenary Faustius Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkHvPA1duc4 - Mafia Headmaster Outfit - Mercenary Outfit - Business Suit Outfit - Night Rider Outfit - Gambler's Outfit Minerva (DLC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEmWfkFEVLU - Mad Hatter Outfit - Underwater Priestess Outfit - The Lost Princess of the Ruins Outfit - Delinquent Outfit - Office Secretary Outfit Ryou (DLC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7zvmq24Sck - Prisoner Outfit - Street Gang Outfit - Ethereal Prisoner - BA's Aura Outfit - Pandora's Box Outfit Stages (With themes) Ryou's Mansion - Night (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhHcWycByTc ) Ryou's Mansion - Morning (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcd3LhT72tE ) Ryou's Mansion - Apocalypse (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl9DLenDG0k ) Ryou's Mansion - Outdoor Battlefield (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyMjw0WAHOI ) Training Room of Vanguard Mansion (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwis5wWyFEk ) Ryou's Mansion - Outdoor Gardens (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77HL99_ConE ) Poolside of Ryou's Mansion (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvqDMRmwJUM ) Arena of Wrath - Night (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT6MElcCXoQ ) Arena of Wrath - Bloody Red Moon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRrog_fcXXs ) City Hall (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTKBa3VERvw ) Heaven's Youth Bar - Indoors (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kCyKcSGvYQ ) Lust Carnival (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCZ9-Z2WYqI ) Chaos' Realm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS_a8Edde8k ) Ryou's Mindspace (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyjmWC6Ebdk ) BA's Chaos Realm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOvyEVtcq-4 ) Rape Training Room (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l823yjT-oMs ) Luke's Ghost Town (DLC) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1fuwUJnKFM ) Faustius' Ruins (DLC) - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87AmjGp2E14 ) Minerva's Oracle Space (DLC) - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvP7fmUs1OA ) Blood Reaper's Realm (DLC) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpJudi7_iiw ) Rosalina's Lab (DLC) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTVisb6iano ) Lucifer's Realm (DLC) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiyHOjlc4tg ) Past Lavoria (DLC) (?) Movelists BA’s Movelist (Normal Form) Command attacks → + ↘ + HP = Chaos Uppercut ↘ + ↗ + HK = Feint Low to high kick ← + → + Both Punches = Smackdown Slash (Requires ED) ↓+↓+↓+ Both Punches = Summon E.D Special Attacks ←+↙+↓+↘+→ + Punch = Chaos Ball (Random movement) (Air okay) ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Kick = Graceful Swan Kick (Air okay) ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Punch = Chaos Claw Swipe ← + ← + → + Punch = Rushing Chaos Claw Swipe ↓+↘+→+ Punch = Heaven’s Slash (Requires ED) (Air okay) →+↘+→+ Punch = Hell’s Abomination (Requires ED) (Air okay) ←+↘+↙+→ Kick + Punch = Soul Crumple (Close to Enemy, Command Grab) Overdrive Attacks ←+↙+↓+↘+→ +←+↙+↓+↘+→ +Punch = Chaos Rain ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → +← + → + Kick = Graceful Swan Lake ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+←+↙+←+ Punch + Kick = Soul Devastation →+←+↓+↑+ LP+HP+LK+HK = Final Form Barrage Initiate (Requires ED) ∟ HP+HK+LK+LP+(HP+LP)+HK+↓+↘+→+ HP = FFB Combo Stellia’s Movelist Command Attacks ↘ + HP = Blood Scythe – Crescent Slash ↘ + LK = Blood Puddle Slide (Aerial) Any frontal Direction + HP = Blood Drill ←+LP+HP = Blood Switch (Command grab) Special Attacks ←+↙+↓+↘+→+LP, HK, HP, or HK = Blood Spike projectile (Air okay) →+↘+→+ Punch = Blood Pillar ↓+↙+←+Kick = Blood Splash ↓+↘+→+↗+↑+ Kick = Double Crescent Slash Kick (Air okay) →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Both Kicks = Blood Coffin (Command Grab) Overdrive Attacks ↙+→+↓+↘+→+↘+↓+ HK = Bloody Reaper Access ↓+↘+→↓+↘+→+ (HK+LP) = Blood Reaper Art – Total Destruction (BR form) ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ All Kicks = Blood Scythe Arts – Soul and Flesh Reaper ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ All Kicks = 101 Bloody Cuts Rosalina’s Movelist (Normal Form) Command Attacks ↙ + HK = Slipping Kick ↘ + LP = Pistol Whip (Aerial) Any frontal Direction + HP = Pistol Fire ←+ HP = Boob Slam Special Attacks →+←+→+ Kick = Booster Phoenix Kick (Air Ok) →+↘+→+ Punch = Random Elemental Fire. (Air ok) ←+↙+↓+↘+→+LP, HK, HP, or HK = Emergency Fire (Counter) ∟←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Both Punches = Sniper Fire (Counter) ∟←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Both Kicks = Gunkata Art – Rapid Fire Counter ↓+↘+↙+→+←+→+ (HK+LP) = Strip (up to 3x, increase Atk and Spd but reduce Def) ↓(Hold for 3 seconds, Then)↑+ Punch = Booster Megaton Uppercut Overdrive Attacks ←+↙+↓+↘+→+←+↙+↓+↘+→+All Punches = Gunkata Art – Total Annihilation ←+↓+→+↑+→+↓+←+↑+ Punch = Giant Beam of Chaos ↓+←+→ (HK+HP+LP) = CKM Force ↓+↓+↓+↓+ All Punches = Mammary Smackdown Lucia’s Movelist Command Moves →+HP = Staff Bash ↘+HK = Pole Kick Special Moves ↓+↙+←+ Punch = Wind Slash (Air Ok) ↓+↓+ Kick = Earth Wave →+↓+↘+ Punch = Geyser Pulse ←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Punch = Flame Twirl (Air okay) ←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Kick = ice Slide ←+↙+↓+↘+→+↗+↑+ Kick = Blinding Teleport →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Stun Shock (Command Grab) ← + → + Punch = Shadow Void Ball Overdrive Moves (←+↙+↓+↘+→) x2 + Punch = Elemental Burst ←+↓+→+↑+→+↓+←+↑+ Punch = Dark and Holy Retribution (Command Grab) ↓+↓+↓+↓+ All Punches = Behemoth Crush Nynx’s Movelist Command Moves ← + All Kicks = Backward Wing Dash → + All Kicks = Forward Wing Dash Special moves →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Overhead Smash (Juggle Starter) ↓+↙+←+ Kick = Underslide ∟ Punch = Upper Smash ∟ Kick = Quick Sweep ←+↙+↓+↘+→ + Kick = Cartwheel Pound ↓+↘+→ + Kick = Butt Bash (Air ok) ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Spinning Hammershot Overdrive Attacks (→+↘+↓+↙+←) X2 + Punch = Ultra Giga Smash ↓+↘+→ +↓+↘+→ + Kick = Slice and Ground ↓+↙+←↓+↙+←+ (Punch+Kick) = Berserker Rage Talia’s Movelist Command Moves All Kicks = Backflip Special Moves →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Kick = Frankensteiner (Command Grab, Air OK) ↓+↙+←+Punch = Hellfire Swing (Up to 3x) ←+↓+↙+ Kick = Hellfire Pole Swing Kick (Aerial)→+↘+↓+ Kick = Explosive Dive Kick →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Lance Slam (Command Grab) ∟ ↓+↙+←+ Kick = Follow-up Rolling Stomp ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Acrobatic Roll (Evade move) Overdrive Attacks ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + ← +→ + Punch = One Big Boom! ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ All Kicks = Song of Power ↓+↘+→ (3x) = Flaming Lance Combo Maria’s Movelist Command Moves → + HP = Overhead Shield ↘ + HK = Shield Sweep Special Moves ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Shield Fury Dive (Air Okay) ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Kick = Launching Shield Dash ↓ (Hold for 3 seconds, Then) ↑+ Kick = Launching Shield Upper ↓(Hold for 3 seconds, Then)↑+ Punch = Fury Anti Air Blast ↓+↘+→+ Punch = Fury Flame Blast →+↘+↓+ Punch = Ground Fury Blast Overdrive Attacks ←+↓+→+↑+→+↓+←+↑+ Punch = Fury Punches (Command grab) ↓+↙+←↓+↙+←+ (HK+LP) = Fury Berserker Mode →+→+↓+↘+→ + Punch = Phoenix Dive Ingrid’s Movelist Command Moves → + HP = Sword Stab ← + HP = Hilt Smash Special Moves ↓+↙+← + (LK,HP,LP, or HK) = Swift Slash ←+↓+↙+ Kick = Overhead Smash Kick ↓+↘+→ + Punch = Sword Throw ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Sword Counter (Counter) →+↓+↘+ Punch = Flower Petal Slice ∟ →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Two Sword Stab ∟↓+↘+→+ Punch = High Slice ∟← + → + Punch = Low Slice ∟→ + →+ Punch = Heavenly Slash ∟↓+←+→+ Punch = Crescent Slash ∟ ↓+↓+ Kick = Overhead Smash Kick Overdrive Attacks (→+↘+↓+↙+←) X2 + Punch = Zen Slash ↓+←+→ + All kicks = Swift Flurry ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→ + Punch = Giant Energy Wave Luke’s Movelist Command Attacks ↘ + HP = Elbow Drop (Air OK) ↓ + All Punches = Unsheathe Sword ↓ + All Punches = Sheathe Sword (W/ Sword) Special Moves ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Slicing Dash (W/Sword) ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + Punch = Clothesline Dash (W/O Sword) →+↓+↘+ Punch = Power Uppercut ←+↓+↙+ Punch = Leaping Slash (W/ Sword) →+↓+↘+ Kick = Double Flipkick ∟ Punch = Extra Attack (W/ Sword) Overdrive Attacks ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + ← + → + Punch = 8 Slices of Death (→+↘+↓+↙+←)x2 + Punch = Fatal Blow (Command Grab) ↓+↙+←↓+↙+←+ (Punch+Kick) = Possession Harakiri Faustius’ Movelist Command attacks ↘ + HP = Chaos Uppercut ↘ + HK - ↗ + HK = Feint Low to high kick Special Attacks ↓+↘+→ + LP = Coin Flip ~ Low ↓+↘+→ + HP = Coin Flip ~ High ↓+↘+→ + (HP+HK) = Coin Flip ~ Fake Out ↓+↘+→ + LK = Coin Flip~ Self ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Kick = Serpent Kick ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Punch = Chaos Claw Swipe ↓+↙+←+ Punch = Coin Toss →+↘+→+ Kick = Triple Dash Kick Overdrive Attacks Coin Toss Probability = Miracle Coin Toss Probability = Giga Destruction ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Lucky Final Strike ↓+↓+↓+↓+ All Kicks = Elemental Barrage Combo Coin Toss Geneva’s Movelist Command Attacks ↘ + HP = Sunny Uppercut (Aerial) ← + HP = Aerial Sunny Uppercut Special Attacks ←+↙+↓+↘+→+Kick = Sunny Side Up (Command grab) (Air okay) →+↘+→+ Punch = Meteor Sun Ball (Air Okay) ↓+↙+←+Punch = Sun Ball (Air okay) ↓+↘+→+↗+↑+ Kick = Counter Dive Kick (Counter) →+↘+↓+↙+←+ LP,LK,HK or HP = Solar Bomb ↘ (hold for 3 seconds, then) ↖ + All Kicks = Flight Overdrive Attacks (→+↘+↓+↙+←) x2 + HK = Helios Bomb ↓+↘+→↓+↘+→+ Punch = Solar Flare Beam ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Daystar Counter (Counter) (Aerial)↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ All Kicks = Sunlight Combo Minerva’s Movelist Command Moves → + HP = Trident Stab Special Moves ↓+↙+← + Punch = Arcana Beam (Ground) ↓+↙+←+ Kick = Teleport Kick ↓+↘+→ + Punch = Arcana Beam (Anti Air) →+↓+↘+ Punch = Trident Drop ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Punch = Trident Slash ∟ →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Thunder Sweep ∟↓+↘+→+ Punch = Flaming Knee ∟← + → + Punch = Shadow Stab ∟→ + →+ Punch = Jumping Heavenly Slash ∟↓+ ↓ + Kick = Earthshatter Stomp ∟ ↓+← + →+ Punch = Holy Arrow Overdrive Attacks (→+↘+↓+↙+←) X2 + Punch = Arcana Destruction ↓+←+→ + Both Punches = Queen of Elementals ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→ + Punch = Regeneration (10 secs) Anastelle’s Movelist Command List ↘ + HK = Wing Flipkick Special Moves ←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Punch = Succubus Kiss of Lust (Stun) ↓+↘+→ + Kick = Tail Whiplash → + ← + → + Kick = Rapid Tail stab Punch Repeatedly = Rapid Slaps → + → + ← + Punch = Tail Reel →+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Wing Piledriver Overdrive Attacks ← (Hold for three seconds, then) → + → + ← + Punch = Learn your Lesson! (←+↙+↓+↘+→) x2 + Punch = Bondage Time! ↓+↙+←+↓+↙+← + Both Kicks = Kiss of Death Mercenary Faustius Command attacks → + HK = Axe Kick → + HP - → + HP = Spinning Elbow to Backhand Special Attacks ↓+↘+→ + Punch = Ground Counter →+↓+↘ + Punch = Anti-Air Counter ↓+↘+→ + Kick = Double Kick ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Kick = Spark Wire ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Punch = Rolling and Exploding (Command Grab) ← + ↙ + ↓+↘+→+ Punch = Hilting Crescent Moon Slash →+↘+→+ Kick = Triple Dash Kick Overdrive Attacks ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ Kick = CQC Kick Combo (→+↘+↓+↙+←)x2 + Punch = Guerrilla Combat ↓+↓+↓+↓+ Both Punches = Nuke up Past BA Command attacks → + HK = Boot Kick Special Attacks ↓+↘+→ + Punch = Holy Fire →+↓+↘ + Punch = Flaming Chaos Uppercut ↓+↘+→ + Kick = Shadow Sweep ←+↓+↙ +Punch = Chaos Ball Counter (Counter) ↓+↙+← + Punch = Triple Punch Barrage →+↓+↘ + Kick = Triple Face Kick (Command Grab) Overdrive Attacks ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ Punch = Chaos Ram ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ Punch = Chaos Internal Disintegration HP+HP+↘+LP+HK= Ultimate Devastation Ryou Vanguard Command attacks → + HK = Door Knocker Kick Special Attacks ↓+↘+→ + Punch = Knife Throw (Air Okay) →+↘+↓+ Punch = Boxing Stance ∟ LP = Quick Jab ∟ HP = Power Hook ∟ LK = Body Blow ∟ HK = Sky Uppercut ←+↙+↓+↘+→ + Punch = Chain Choke Counter (Counter) ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + Punch = Elemental Slashes →+↓+↘+ Punch = Brynhildr Upper Smash ←+↓+↙ + Kick = CQC Counter Overdrive Attacks (Boxing Stance) ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ Punch = Body Blow Combo (Command Grab) ↓+↙+←+↓+↙+← + Both Kicks = Mystic Chains (Command Grab) (←+↙+↓+↘+→)x2 = Detach Shackles (Life gradually decreases, +Power +Speed +Defense +Mana) ← (Hold for 3 seconds, then) → + ← + → Punch = GunBlade Elemental Combo (Boxing Stance) ↓+↙+←+↙+↓+↘+→+ Punch = Brutal Boxing Combo ∟ LP = Jab ∟ LP = Jab ∟ HP = Straight ∟ LP = Body Blow ∟ LP = Left Hook ∟ HP = Heavy Right Hook ∟ ↘ + HP = Haymaker ∟ HP = Uppercut ∟ ↓+↘+→ + Both Punches = Final Sky Punch Blood Reaper’s (Theresa Angelus) Movelist Command Attacks → + HP = Blood Dagger Slash ↘ + HK = Crescent Slash Kick ←+LP+HP = Blood Switch (Command grab) Special Attacks ↓+↘+→+ Punch = Blood Bullet (Air okay) →+↓+↘+ Punch = Blood Ravage ↓+↙+←+Kick = Scythe Sweep & Slash ↓+↘+→+ Kick = Blood Clone (Air okay) →+↓+←+↑+ Punch = Bloody Iron Maiden (Command Grab) Overdrive Attacks (→+↓+←+↑) x2 + Punch = Bloody Annihilation ↓+↘+→↓+↘+→+ (HK+LP) = Blood Reaper Art – Coffin of Death ↓+↘+→+↘+↓+↙+←+ All Kicks = Blood Clone Arts – Dragon Claw Barrage ↓+↘+→+↓+↘+→+ All Kicks = Strings of Death Category:Blog posts